


The Greatest Gift

by Elfbert



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-26
Updated: 2011-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-28 05:03:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfbert/pseuds/Elfbert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>T'was the night before Christmas...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Greatest Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Very loosely connected to this blog entry:
> 
> [Merry Christmas](http://interestingmurders.blogspot.com/2011/12/merry-christmas.html)

John reached out and tweaked the end of a piece of ribbon where it stuck out of the top of the stocking, ensuring it spilled out over the edge. It all looked perfect – stockings by the fire place, twinkling tree, all of the trappings of Christmas.

Then two arms wrapped around him from behind.

"T'was the night before Christmas," Lestrade murmured. "And all through the house, not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse. Our stockings were hung by the chimney with care, in the hope that Saint Nick soon would be there."

"Can't believe they sat through that," John grinned. "Not usually their sort of thing."

"Tradition, though. They appreciate that," Lestrade answered. "This all looks good. They'll love it." His voice was low and husky, and his stubble scratched slightly on John's neck.

"They'll think we're idiots," John said, smiling widely.

"They'll love us for being idiots," Lestrade countered, and pressed a kiss onto John's ear.

"Mycroft will probably have us committed." John turned kissing Lestrade, so they could stand, holding one another. "Hell, Mrs Holmes will probably have us committed. And Anthea will help."

Lestrade looked from the stockings to the tree taking in the alarming number of garlands and tinsel in between and smiled. "C'mon, you know Sherlock'll be up at an ungodly hour. And there are things beside sleeping I'd very much like to fit in between then and now." He dragged his lips over the soft skin of John's neck.

"You." John pushed lightly on his chest. "Have no right still being conscious, let alone wanting any of…that, the amount of sleep you've had in the past few days."

Lestrade grinned, sliding his hands down to John's hips, holding him loosely.

"Your fault for being completely irresistible," he said softly, then broke away to turn off all the fairy lights and check everything was switched off in the kitchen.

John watched him, then headed for the bathroom, knowing they probably only had four or five hours at best before they'd be woken again.

 

Ten minutes later John was lying on the bed, watching as Lestrade undressed, smiling to himself as more of his lover was revealed from beneath layers of winter clothing.

Lestrade grinned back, noting the wet wipes and lube on the bedside table, and lack of pyjamas on John – a sure sign that sleep was not the first thing on his mind.

He climbed into bed, one hand automatically reaching out, sliding across the smooth skin of John's hip, fitting them together, looking into each other's eyes.

"You sure?" John murmured. "You really should be asleep."

Lestrade shifted slightly, his stiffening cock pressing against the crease at the top of John's thigh. "Certain parts of me don't want to go to sleep."

John slid gentle fingers through his hair, bringing their mouths together in soft kisses. One hand continued downward, pausing to give a rough pinch to Lestrade's left nipple, enjoying the slight jerk of surprise, before his fingers wrapped around Lestrade's dick, stroking slowly.

Lestrade moaned slightly, rolling backward to allow John better access, but dragging John with him to continue their kisses. He slid one hand down John's back, the other stroking and sliding over John's chest, down to his side, back up to his shoulder, neck, cheek, a constant mapping of the solid, muscular flesh.

John shifted, bringing his knees under him, kissing Lestrade's jaw line, then moving further down, his fingers softly dragging over Lestrade's inner thigh as his tongue slid very gently along Lestrade's hard cock. It twitched under him, and he pressed a soft kiss to the heated flesh.

"Tease," Lestrade said, voice rough, and slid his hand up to stroke the short hair at the nape of John's neck.

"Want more?" John asked, voice soft, as his hand dipped lower, gently squeezing Lestrade's balls.

"Mmm," Lestrade spread his legs, bending his knees up.

John moved to allow his fingers to trail down the crack of Lestrade's arse, smiling when Lestrade reached out and grabbed the lube.

"Eager," he accused.

"You're the one been trying to get me to bed all day," Lestrade replied.

"To sleep!" John replied, indignantly, but took the lube anyway.

Lestrade rolled over and stretched out, enjoying the feel of pressure on his cock, where it was trapped between his stomach and the soft sheets.

John ran his hand down Lestrade's back, over the smooth curve of his bum. He repeated the action a few times, feeling the muscles in Lestrade's back relax with each pass.

"Feeling okay about tomorrow?" John asked.

Lestrade twisted slightly, to look at him. "Fine. Really, really…good, actually. You?"

John smiled and nodded. "All misfits together?" he said, glancing up at Lestrade.

"Nowhere I'd rather be," Lestrade settled his head back on his arms.

John gave him a light smack on one buttock, and Lestrade lazily spread his legs wider, obviously content for John to do all of the work.

The sound of the cap of the lube being opened made a smile flit across his face, before the cold gel on John's fingers made him jump.

"Mmm," John said, sliding the tips of two fingers into him. "You feel good."

Lestrade shifted, leaning up on his elbows so he could move more easily, pushing himself back on John's fingers, biting his lip to stop making any sounds.

John moved too, stretching up to kiss the back of Lestrade's neck, fingers never leaving him. "Love you like this. Love that you let me see you like this," he whispered, breath tickling Lestrade's ear. "You're gorgeous. And all mine."

Lestrade let out an affirmative moan, and pushed back a little harder. John took the hint, and with an extra squeeze of lube, slid a third finger into Lestrade's willing body. He pushed in a few times, feeling the heat and the tightness, spreading the lube around.

"Up on your knees," he ordered, pulling his fingers free as Lestrade moved to obey without question. John smiled, reached for the lube once more and slicked some over his cock, sucking in a sharp breath at how cold it was on his hot skin.

He looked over Lestrade, now settled on his hands and knees.

"No," he said, cleaning his hand roughly on the flannel he'd put nearby. "Right up on your knees, hands on the wall." He smiled to himself, moving behind Lestrade as he complied with the new orders. "And spread 'em," he grinned.

Lestrade did as instructed, arms wide, hands on the wall, legs spread.

John couldn't help but drag his nails down Lestrade's back, just to watch the reaction as Lestrade shivered under his touch. He couldn't believe how trusting Lestrade was, when it came to things like this – trusting and willing, despite all of his history – and John felt honoured to be the one to get all the benefits.

He moved between Lestrade's legs, leaning against him, chin on his shoulder, chest and stomach against the warm skin of his back, cock slipping in-between Lestrade's buttocks. He wrapped his arms around Lestrade and just spent a moment enjoying the feeling.

"John?" Lestrade shifted a little, pressing back against him.

"Mmmm," John leant back slightly, and reached down to guide his cock towards Lestrade's slick hole. He watched as he slid inside, finally wrapping his arms back around Lestrade as he pushed the last inch or so home.

Lestrade heard the satisfied sigh from John and echoed it with his own, pushing back, feeling their bodies mould together from shoulder to knee, letting out a little gasp as John tilted his hips and thrust gently to get all the way in. John's hands were warm on his chest as they both stayed still for a moment, letting their bodies adjust.

"You feel good like this," John murmured, finally sliding out a little, before pushing back in – slow, controlled, careful.

Lestrade just made a noise of agreement, shifting to free one arm to reach around behind himself, fingers splayed over John's hip, urging him to move.

He gasped and bucked as John pinched both his nipples hard, and knew that John's groan was in response to the tightening of all his muscles. He squeezed again, smiling as John pressed an open-mouthed kiss with a hint of teeth to his shoulder.

John's hands moved, up his chest until his hands could reach back over Lestrade's shoulders, holding him tight, pulling him downwards so every roll of his hips drove him into Lestrade deeply.

"Oh, fuck, you feel good," he said, breathing hard, toes curled up, fingers digging into the muscles of Lestrade's shoulders.

Lestrade tried to time squeezing his muscles with John's movements, but the pleasure was wiping all rational thought from his mind, making him lose concentration.

He had to move his hand again, bracing himself against the wall as John slammed into him, and John couldn't help but take advantage and push in even further, pausing when he was balls-deep inside Lestrade, then slowly pulling out all the way, waiting a beat and pushing back in – Lestrade's muscles loose enough and his own cock hard enough that he didn't need to steady himself with his hand. The pressure on his glans as it slid easily through the rings of muscle was exquisite, and he repeated the action, sliding in as far as he could before pulling out again.

He loved it when Lestrade sucked him off like this – lips forming the soft, wet ring to push through, so it was no surprise his arse felt just as good, and the way Lestrade was canting his hips, allowing for the easiest of access, he assumed his lover was enjoying it too.

All too quickly, though, he could feel the familiar heat and tingle curling deep inside him, and he knew he wouldn't be able to last much longer, not now Lestrade was panting audibly, murmuring his name, asking for it faster, harder.

He spread his legs, forcing Lestrade's further apart, grabbed Lestrade's hips, pulling him down slightly, holding him tightly, fingers digging into the soft flesh, and slammed home, feeling the twitch coursing through Lestrade's body every time he slid over the sweet spot inside him.

"Oh, yeah, oh, fuck, you feel good," he breathed, in time with the choked-off panting groans Lestrade was making.

Lestrade's arms were shaking with the strain, his head falling forward, making the muscles of his back stand out, and John leaned in, hips snapping forward with each thrust, and kissed and bit the smooth skin, wanting to hold Lestrade as tightly as possible while they fucked.

"Oh, shit, yeah, yeah," he looked down, and watching his slick cock slide into Lestrade was too much. He gave himself up to the animal instinct, slamming into Lestrade as hard as he could, feeling the pleasure build up and take over, and as he came he slid through his own release, pumping more deep inside Lestrade, and he reached around, fumbling, finding and closing his fist around Lestrade's cock. Despite the fact he was sensitive – almost too sensitive – after his own orgasm, he kept going, gently now, a slow slip in and out, over-lubricated as the movement pushed his sloppy semen around inside Lestrade, his hand moving faster over Lestrade's erection.

"Fuck, John, yeah," Lestrade groaned, caught completely between John and his fist. And then the sharp pinch of fingers on his right nipple sent him over the edge, spurting over John's hand, the bedding, sagging as the tension literally flowed from him, until he was pretty much sitting back on John's lap.

John clenched his teeth as the strong muscle spasms were almost too much for his sensitive softening dick, then pressed more kisses to the back of Lestrade's neck.

Lestrade slid his hands over John's, linking their fingers, not caring about the mess, and held on tight, getting his breath back, wrapped in John.

"Now," John finally said. "Sleep." And he carefully untangled them, pulling out and grabbing a couple of wet wipes to clean them up with.

Once they were as clean as they were going to get, Lestrade pulled on a pair of soft cotton shorts and changed the pillow cases as John pulled on his pyjama trousers and a t-shirt.

"C'm'ere," he beckoned, and smiled as John slid under the covers, into his arms. "Love you," he pressed a kiss to John's forehead.

"You okay?" John asked, resting his hand on Lestrade's waist. "I got a bit…carried away there, at the end."

"Mm, more than okay," Lestrade grinned. "Anyway," he shifted to wrap his arms more tightly around John. "You can explain to Mrs Holmes, Mrs Hudson, your sister, Anthea and security why it is I'm limping around the kitchen tomorrow."

"Idiot," John shoved him, smiling.

"Your idiot," Lestrade answered, moving and letting John settle into his customary position, back plastered against Lestrade.

"Couldn't ask for a better one," John replied, sleepily.

"Mm," Lestrade agreed. Then trailed his hand down to where his groin was nestled against John's buttocks. "You know, one day, I'm going to get you to fuck me like that, until you come, deep inside me, then I'm going to lay you out, and do exactly the same to you.

John twisted, a half grin on his face. "Really?"

Lestrade smiled back, stretching to kiss him. "Only if you want." He settled down, eyes closed, sleep rapidly claiming him.

"Better set an early alarm then," John finally answered.

Lestrade's eyes opened wide in the darkness.


End file.
